Cinta yang Seperti
by inkballoon
Summary: [HunHan-Oneshoot] "Kamuflase dari seorang namja yang jatuh cinta. Tapi, cinta yang seperti apa? Kau ingin tahu? Kemarilah, duduk dan dengarkan sepenggal ceritaku"


Title: _**Cinta yang Seperti**_

Author: Inkballoon

Fandom: EXO

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan; HunHan

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

* * *

 _Hei, kemarilah, duduk dan temani aku di sini. Dengan secangkir teh yang mengepul, berpeluk angin sore, sembari menunggu matahari bersembunyi di balik peraduannya, biarkanlah aku bercerita._

 _._

 _Sepenggal cerita tentang_ _ **cinta yang seperti**_ _._

.

Panggil dia _Shixun, Wu Shixun_. Dia temanku, tidak, hanya saja dulu kami pernah satu kelas ketika _Junior High School_. Namun, saat lulus dia memutuskan kembali ke _Seoul_ , meninggalkan _Beijing_ , kembali ke kota kelahiran _namja_ tersebut. Ya, dia memang bukan penduduk asli _China_ sepertiku, sepertinya dia hanya mengikuti orang tuanya yang dipindah tugaskan bekerja di sini dan saat kontrak itu habis, dia kembali ke negaranya.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian kini aku yang menginjakan kaki di _Seoul._ Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di kota ini, _University of Seoul_. Tanpa disangka kami bertemu lagi. Aku tak terlalu percaya takdir, tapi aku juga terkejut. Pertemanan kami terusung kembali ketika kami bertemu dalam kumpul perdana _chamber orchestra_ universitas. Dia sekarang adalah seniorku, tentu, karena aku harus mengenyam satu tahun pendidikan bahasa korea terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke universitas ini, sehingga ya, kami berbeda angkatan.

Mulanya, kami hanya sekedar menyapa, melontarkan semacam keterkejutan, ' _Shixun_ _?_ '

—' _Eh,_ _Lu_ _?_ _Xiao Lu?_ '

—' _Ah ya,_ ' dan mengalir bagai kegiatan sosial pada umumnya. Aku yang bermain di regu _violin_ yang ternyata diketuainya, membuat diriku perlahan semakin akrab dengannya. Tidak jarang kami terlibat obrolan, bernostalgia dengan masa lalu, bagaimana _Beijing_ sekarang, bagaimana kami menyukai bermain _violin_ dan berbagai topik lainnya. Dia ramah dan hangat, sungguh nyaman berada disekitarnya. Namun, suatu hari pandanganku tentangnya berubah drastis.

Dia bukanlah Sehun—aku sekarang terbiasa memanggil nama aslinya—yang selalu tervisualisasi sebagai pribadi yang humoris, penuh kebahagian, _enjoyable_ , kuat seperti yang selama ini terpatri dalam otakku. Dia bukan, bahkan jauh dari itu. Semuanya hanya kabut semu belaka. Kabut kelabu yang menutupi kerapuhannya, kepedihannya, sakitnya, lukanya. Kamuflase dari seorang _namja_ yang jatuh cinta. Tapi, _**cinta yang seperti apa**_? Hingga ia benar-benar tenggelam dan terpuruk di dalamnya?

.

 _Yeoja_ itu bernama Irene. Seorang _yeoja_ yang nampak lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dari kami, seorang _noona_ pohon _maple_ —julukanku untuk _yeoja_ tersebut.

Suatu hari—tak tahu mengapa—langkahku bergerak mengikuti Sehun yang selalu pulang kurang dari jam tiga sore. Rasa ingin tahuku pun terusik, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan ia menghampiri _noona_ itu, _yeopo—_ cantik _—noona_ dengan rambut hitamnya yang menggantung lurus sebahu.

Aku tak menunjukan ekspresiku, aku hanya seakan berspekulasi, ' _o_ _h, bertemu pacar?_ ' Tapi di hari berikutnya—jangan tanya mengapa aku kembali mengikutinya—ada yang ganjil disana, yang ganjil tentang _noona_ , _noona_ bermata kecil itu, _noona_ dengan pandangan.. yang kosong itu.

Ketika Sehun hanya sebentar pergi membelikan minuman, aku terkejut mendengarnya menjerit dan berteriak, seakan ketakutan langsung merasuki jiwa _noona_. Ia mencoba bangun dan meraba-raba pohon di dekatnya. Aku mengernyit, mengkerutkan dahi, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun langsung datang dan memeluk tubuh _noona_ yang kecil itu.

Astaga, aku mengerti _noona_ adalah seorang tuna netra sekarang, tapi.. tapi yang makin ganjil.. **Soohyun** kah nama yang diteriakan _noona_? Bukan **Sehun**?

.

Untuk ukuran seorang _wanderer_ , mungkin aku sudah di tahap akut. Dengan gilanya aku memberanikan diri menemui Sehun esok harinya. Memulai sesuatu dengan canggung, menanyakan tentang Irene _noona_ dan Sehun pun terkejut. Namun, perlahan ekspresinya mulai lunak, dia tersenyum, senyum yang tersirat sepi. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuat sengatan kecil tepat di jantungku. Sakit.

Ia mulai bercerita tentang _noona_. Namanya, kesukaannya, apa yang ia suka darinya dan bagaimana mereka bertemu. Mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak mereka masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Ya bertiga, _noona_ , dia dan kakaknya, Soohyun.

"Kau boleh mengolokku kalau perlu," dia tertawa pelan dengan pandangan sayunya yang menunduk. "Aku, aku sudah suka.. Tidak, aku cinta padanya entah sejak kapan, aku sendiri lupa.."

Aku mulai bertanya dalam hati apakah tak apa ia bercerita seperti ini?

"Aku marah dan sedih saat harus ikut pindah bersama orang tuaku ke _China_. Terlebih kakak ku tetap diperkenankan tinggal di Korea karena dirasa cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri. Tapi aku tetap berusaha menjaga kontak dengan Irene _noona_. Hingga aku bahagia—sungguh bahagia saat bisa kembali ke Korea. Aku merasa bergitu utuh menjalani hari-hari kembali bersamannya".

Napasnya terdengar sedikit tertahan sebelum kembali melanjutkan cerita, "tapi ternyata aku hanya remaja yang bodoh dan naif, baru saat di tingkat akhir _Senior High School_ aku mengetahui Irene _noona_ berpacaran dengan kakak ku, Soohyun. Astaga, bahkan saat aku masih di _Beijing_. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Aku, aku merasa sedih dan begitu terluka. Harusnya ini hanya perasaan semu remaja pada umumnya, harusnya dapat hilang begitu saja, tapi tidak, lukanya begitu mengakar. Aku bingung hingga aku terang-terangan menjauhi mereka. Aku tak bisa mengusik hubungan mereka tidak juga berpura-pura untuk tetap merasa bahagia, bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Namun, tangannya yang terkepal erat di atas paha bergetar, seakan sedang menahan sesuatu. Berapa lama lagi dia sanggup menahan?

"Tapi kakakku tak lebih dari seorang sampah. Irene _noona_ mengalami kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan yang akhirnya merenggut penglihatannya, warna hidupnya. Namun, dengan tak berperasaan, kakak ku meninggalkannya."

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukul kakakmu jika aku bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti kalau begitu."

Dia menoleh padaku, sedikit tertawa kecil sebelum menghela nafas, tak menduga seperti biasa lelucon yang kadang kuselipkan dalam pembicaraan serius. Kau tahu, ya, semacam _intermezzo_. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya, kalau hanya memukul aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali padanya.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sehun, kini kami sama-sama melihat ke arah rerumputan, seakan disana kami lebih menemukan hal yang menarik untuk dilihat.

"Lalu _—_ " aku hanya menerka, sungguh hanya menerka, kalau aku bisa memohon aku ingin kala itu terkaan ku salah, " _—_ lalu kau berpura-pura menjadi.. Soohyun?"

Hening menyelimuti kami, ia tak langsung menjawab. Tolong, lebih baik dia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ku daripada, "ya.."

Aku ingin menampar wajahku sendiri kala itu, "ya _—_ " dia mengulang. " _—_ semua kulakukan demi kebahagiaan Irene _noona_.."

Angin pun menjadi dingin menutup senja kala sore _itu_.

.

Sepekan setelah itu aku mendapati diriku duduk bersama Sehun dan Irene _noona_ di bawah pohon _maple_. Aku hanya terdiam, ya aku menawarkan diri kepada Sehun untuk menemaninya menemui _noona_ , tapi aku ingin _noona_ tak mengetahui kehadiranku. Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka, melihat mereka lebih dekat, memahami mereka.

"Soohyun- _ah_ , apakah ada cerita menarik lagi hari ini?" Soohyun? Aku saja merasa bagai diguyur serpihan duri mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana dengan Sehun, pikirku.

"Cerita apa ya? Tak ada yang menarik, _sih._ "

"Benarkah? Saat kuliah? Atau saat di _chamber orchestra_ mungkin?" _yeoja_ itu tersenyum. Tapi, sungguh, rasanya aku tak perlu bertanya mengapa Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada _noona_. Paras, suara dan senyumnya penuh dengan _sparkling_ , kau lihat? _Ah_ , bicara apa aku ini.

"Oh ya, kau tahu temanku bernama Luhan yang pernah aku ceritakan?"

Aku menelan ludah, sambil melotot kearah Sehun dengan pandangan tak suka, yang ditanggapinya dengan juluran lidah tanda mengejek.

"Eh, Luhan? Luhan yang kau bilang _junior_ baru dari _China_ yang pernah terpeleset di depan toilet?"

Hei, hei, hei. Aku memutar manik mataku jengah, apa-apaan ini, apa yang telah ia ceritakan pada _noona_ , _gezz_ orang ini..

Sehun langsung meledakan tawanya, entah senang merasa dapat menjahiliku atau mengingat hal memalukan beberapa hari yang lalu itu, "hha, iya, Luhan.. Luhan yang itu.."

 _Noona_ pun ikut tertawa pelan. Aku jadi tertegun sejenak, mengamati baik-baik mimik mereka yang begitu sarat kebahagiaan. Waktu seakan melambat saat itu, rasa-rasanya aku ingin meminta Tuhan menghentikan waktu dan membiarkan mereka terbingkai dalam kebahagiaan. Aku yang tak pernah memperdulikan orang lain, aku yang sesungguhnya merasa bosan dalam menjalani hidup yang monoton, aku yang selalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, akhirnya mengerti, ketika hidup.. memberikan banyak pelajaran. Mengajarkan sesuatu yang disebut harapan.. dan juga pengorbanan.

Tuhan, bahagiakan lah kedua orang ini..

.

Tapi sungguhkah? Lalu kenapa nafasku terasa tercekat kala itu?

.

Aku masih menemaninya di kemudian hari hingga akhirnya kami semua tiba pada waktu itu, waktu dimana semua terjadi begitu cepat, tak terduga. Waktu disaat kami mengalami kecelakaan. Sehun terbaring lemas dan bersimbah darah di bagian kepala kirinya, ia masih setengah sadar saat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku sendiri mendapat sedikit memar di siku tangan dan kakiku. Tak mempedulikan sakit itu, aku terus menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, sangat erat. Tak terasa air mataku menyelinap untuk berlomba jatuh dari kelopak mata. "Sehun, Sehun- _ah_ bertahanlah.." suara ku bergetar, nafasku terdengar tersendat dengan sekali sesenggukan. Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat itu, aku tak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Aku sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Ambil mataku.." bagai tersengat percikan api listrik, aku membelalakan mataku. Dia sedang mengigau, berhalusinasi atau apa?

"Suruh mereka ambil mataku jika aku _—_ "

"TIDAK!" Aku langsung tersulut marah, "Jangan bicara macam-macam! Tak usah berlagak seperti sedang di film drama!"

Dia terlihat meringis tertahan, antara tersenyum dan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya erat. Kali ini bukan _intermezzo_ , hanya saja sungguh aku tak ingin dia terbawa suasana. Hingga akhirnya dia tak berbicara lagi sampai dia masuk ke _emergency room_.

.

Sehun selamat. Aku segera mengunjungi rumah sakit esok harinya setelah mengetahui dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Aku berlari menuju koridor, dengan senyum terkembang, tak sabar menemui orang yang aku cinta—..

Langkahku melambat dan akhirnya terhenti. Mereka, aku melihat mereka menangis di depan ruang pasien yang harusnya aku masuki itu. Mereka orang tua Sehun, dan satu orang lagi. Mungkin Soohyun.

Kakiku mulai tergugah untuk bergerak, aku menghampiri mereka. Wajah Soohyun terlihat sangat terpukul begitu juga ayahnya. Sang bunda telah menangis terisak dipelukan sang ayah. Ada apa ini? Oh Tuhan, rasanya seluruh tubuhku bergetar, aku menatap mereka nanar.

Tapi _—_ **BUAAAAKKK**.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf."

Oke, memang bukan waktu yang tepat, aku hanya merasa perlu melunasi janji dengan memukul telak wajah _namja_ itu.

"Itu untuk Irene _noona_ , dan juga.. Sehun.." kataku lirih.

Soohyun tak membalas, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sembari mengusap setitik darah di sudut bibirnya. _Hm_ , sudahkah aku bilang aku pernah mengikuti pelatihan bela diri?

Sepertinya aku hanya memperkeruh situasi, aku tahu, aku juga bingung, sebenarnya memukul orang lebih tepat daripada memikirkan sekelumit bayangan hal yang buruk, pikirku tadi.

Setelah senyum maaf seala kadarnya kepada orang tua Sehun, aku menggenggam kenop pintu yang dingin dan memutarnya.

 _Cklek._

Harusnya ada yang mengingatkan ku jangan lupa cara berkedip dan menarik nafas, rasanya aku benar-benar bagaikan mayat hidup yang kaku saat memasuki ruangan itu. Aku melihatnya, melihatnya duduk menatap jendela, jendela yang bersinar membingkai siang yang begitu cerah. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian runtuh sudah semua pertahananku. Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan derai air mata setelah melihat sosoknya yang akhirnya menengok ke arahku. Ya Tuhan, aku menutup mulutku yang terbuka lebar—tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kejut itu. Menahan jantung ku yang rasanya sakit sekali untuk berdetak. "Lu.."

Akhirnya emosiku yang selama ini tertahan muncul ke permukaan, mengambil alih permainan. _Damn it_! Entah kekuatan darimana aku langsung berdiri dan mencengkeram kuat kerah bajunya, "Apa-apaan ini?! APA-APAAN INI?"

"Lu, tunggu du _—_ "

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, BRENGSEK!" Pandangan ku mengabur, rasanya mataku terasa terbakar, begitu panas dan perih, pedih, sakit, sangat sakit.

Ia hanya diam. Aku terus mengguncangkan tubuhnya, meminta kepastiaan yang terlambat. Harusnya aku tahu, dia tak main-main dengan ucapannya kemarin.

Aku kini dapat melihatnya, melihat setitik cairan bening yang merembas keluar dari ujung perban yang membalut matanya.

Tangisku makin tak bisa terhenti, rasanya aku ingin bangun, ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Demi Tuhan, kenapa aku mau saja terlibat dalam permainan ini. Toh siapa aku? _Namja_ asing yang malah merasa terkhianati. _Namja_ yang terluka. Sakit, sedih, menyedihkan.

"Lu.."

Aku mulai terisak keras saat dia memanggilku lirih, aku menangis meronta, mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang aku punya.

Dia membawaku kedalam dekapannya, ia memeluk tubuhku. Aku pun melepaskan genggamanku dan mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, membalas pelukannya erat. Aku meredam tangisku di bahunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengorbankan matamu? Ada apa? Bukankah ini cuma kecelakaan biasa? Bukankah kau tak mati? Tapi kenapa? Demi Tuhan, jawab kenapa kau masih mendonorkan matamu? Jawab!" Tak selancar itu aku berbicara, kadang aku terselip dalam sesenggukan, serta menahan gejolak emosi untuk tak berteriak. Bukan, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi _noona._ Tapi, astaga, mendonorkan matamu? Aku tak pernah sekalipun menjamah pemikiran itu akan terjadi.

Dia mengusap rambutku lembut. Dia tak menjawab. Aku harusnya tahu. Sehun- _ah_ , begitu besarkah rasa cintamu padanya, begitu berartikah dirinya bagimu? Bagimu memberikan matamu pun adalah sebuah kerelaan? Bukankah itu artinya kau memberikan masa depanmu untuknya? _Sebegitukah? Aku tak mengerti jika ada_ _ **cinta yang seperti itu**_ _,_ _Sehun-ah_ _.. Aku tak pernah mengerti.._

"Aku.. melakukan dosa besar padanya.." Ia berujar lirih, namun masih tertangkap telingaku. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, aku menatapnya tak percaya, apa maksudnya?

"Aku telah.. mengkhianatinya. Hanya mata ini.. Mata ini yang aku rasa bisa membayar kesalahanku.. padanya. Aku tak terbawa suasana semata, Lu. Sudah kupikirkan untuk mendonorkan mataku untuknya.. tapi memang kecelakaan ini yang membuat tekadku bulat. Yah, _mumpung_ sekalian masuk rumah sakit.."

Terdengar tawanya yang dia paksakan, dan apakah dia ber- _intermezzo_?

"A _—_ apa maksudmu?"

Kini aku melihatnya tersenyum, aku baru sadar ia menggenggam tangganku, erat, seakan, seakan.. tak ingin ia lepas.. benarkah?

"Kau tahu dosaku pada Irene _noona_ , Lu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, walau aku tahu dia tak akan mengerti jawabanku ini, karena dia tak bisa melihatku.

.

.

.

.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu.."

.

.

 _Ya, itulah selagu alunan cintaku. Betapa cinta membawa kita ke alur yang tak terduga. Betapa cinta menyiapkan permainan yang luar biasa untuk para pemainnya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal masuk dan terjerumus di labirinnya. Karena mulai saat itu aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun, dan aku tahu.._ _ **cinta yang seperti ini**_ _._

 _._

Fin

* * *

 _Plot twist everywhere!_ Sepertinya saya memang suka yang seperti itu. Saya juga suka menunjukan betapa karakter _seme_ mencintai dan mendamba sang _uke_. Ya, karena Luhan memang begitu berarti dan bernilai, _right_? Tidak melulu dinodai dan dikotori perselingkuhan, pengkhianatan, ketamakan, kebodohan dan lainnya. Saya pikir cinta mereka harusnya manis seperti semangka di musim panas, indah seperti sakura yang mekar di musim semi atau hangat seperti penghangat ruang di musim gugur, kekeke. Simpel dan manis. Tapi _bittersweet_ juga tidak buruk #ditampol.

 _Need sequel or need a new story?_ Atau harusnya saya tutup lapak saja.

Salam cinta selalu _xoxo._


End file.
